For reasons of profitability, the owners of automobile carrying vehicles attempt to benefit by all possibilities of profit in the operation of their equipment.
Organization and rationalization methods for transportation programs cannot give additional returns, as advantage is already taken of all benefits of an administrative nature.
There remain only the technical improvements to the carrying structures and their control.
The purpose of this invention is to improve substantially the performance of automobile carriers, particularly as to the two following fundamental points.
These are, on the one hand, the substantial improvement of the loading capacity of the structures supporting the automobiles, and, on the other hand, the speed of placement, that is to say, a substantial gain in time over the duration of the loading and unloading phases.
In accordance with the invention, the technique of overlapping of the automobiles makes it possible to increase the transportation capacity within the same authorized road plan.
Insofar as the speed of loading is concerned, the makeup in individual and movable carrying platforms next to each other in the lower part in order to form an access ramp and the automatic operation when loaded, in compound movements, until they reach a final position, ensure a rapid and efficient placement in the best possible arrangement for the various types of automobiles and loads.
Profitability is thus ensured within the constraints of road regulations.
In fact, the automatic loading becomes independent of the quality and speed of the operator.
This invention executes simultaneously the goals outlined above.